The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style)
Gadget Beach.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Ariel Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Chip-n-Da6167890.jpg|Chip as Eric Jungle emperor leo kimba 114 1280.jpg|Kimba as Flounder Simon Seville as Sebastian.jpeg|Simon Seville as Sebastian Pauley Kimba.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Monterey Jack as King Triton.jpeg|Monterey Jack as King Triton Lahwhinie Toon Disney.jpg|Lahwhinie as Ursula Anchor.jpg|Anchor and Chum.jpg|Chum as Flotsam and Jetsam Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Harold the Seahorse Dale in Toontown.jpg|Dale as Grimsby Pearl.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chef Louis Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Max the Sheepdog The Princess.jpg|The Princess as Ursula as Vanessa Ludwig von Drake.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as The Priest Narse.jpg|Narse as Glut the Shark Gomess.jpg|Gomess as Giant Ursula Mrs. Brisby 1.jpg|Mrs. Brisby, Cholena.png|Cholena, Olivia-Great-Mouse-Dectective-Bow-Tie.png|Olivia Flaversham, Miss-bianca-the-rescuers-down-under-40.8.jpg|Miss Bianca, Bright Eyes Toontown.jpg|Bright Eyes and Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Ariel's Sisters Tweenies Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber.jpeg|Tweenies Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Ultrawoman 80 as itself.jpeg|Ultrawoman 80 as itself Ultraman Jack as itself.jpeg|Ultraman Jack as itself Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Ultraman Astra.jpg|Ultraman Astra as itself TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: * Ariel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ariel's Help - Ultrawoman 80 * Eric - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Eric's Help - Ultraman Jack * Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Sebastian - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * King Triton - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ursula - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) * Harold the Seahorse - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Grimsby - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Chef Louis - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Max the Sheepdog - Scooby Doo * Ursula as Vanessa - The Princess (Danger Mouse) * The Priest - Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) * Aquata - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Andrina - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manathan Island) * Arista - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Attina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Adella - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) * Alana - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toonsville Characters, Matthias (Redwall) and Huckleberry Hound * Glut the Shark - Narse (Ultraseven) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Blue's Clues Characters, Arthur Characters, Cats Characters, Kipper Characters, The Banana Splits Characters, Fraggle Rock Characters, Bob the Builder Characters, Sesame Street Characters, The Brave Little Toaster Characters, Rubbadubbers Characters, Noddy Characters, The Koala Brothers Characters, The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters and PB Bear and Friends Characters * Sailors during Storm - Pokey (A Gumby Adventure), The Muppets Characters, Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo), Pingu Characters, Esmaralda's Goat (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Clifford the Big Red Dog Characters, Peter Potamus, Mice (Cinderella), Chicken Little, Peppa Pig Characters, Yoshi (Super Mario World), Fighting Polygon Team (Super Smash Bros.), James (Thomas and Friends), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Groundling Marsh Characters, Fowler (Chicken Run), Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Secret Squirrel, The Berenstain Bears Characters, Dino (The Flinstones), Glove and Boots Characters, Astro (The Jetsons), The Mysterious Cities of Gold Characters, Lurky (Rainbow Brite) and Mystery Science Theater 3000 Characters * NEW Tropical Plumber - Tweenies Characters * Washerwomen - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) & The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Giant Ursula - Gomess (Ultra Q) * Hanuman as itself * Ultraman Astra as itself Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:KevinandDorothy Gale's Channel Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Chaiyo-Rockz Productions Category:DisneyandHanna-Barbera360